my okasan&otosan
by NiahkoChan
Summary: little hana heard his parents arguing with something. He really hates it when they fight, what will Hana do to make his parents feel better and forget the arguement? YxA & YAxH


Title:** my okasan & otosan **

Disclaimer: I don't own shaman king

Summary: little hana heard his parents arguing with something. He really hates it when they fight, what hana shall do to make his parents be close again.......read and find out R&R one shot a yohxanna fic w/ family love!!!!! Character ooc

It was Saturday evening a little boy was sleeping peacefully inside his room, but suddenly the boy woke up because of a sudden loud shout he had heard from the other room. He listened to what is the shout all about.

"_Would you just stop shouting at me?" the man said from the other room_

"_Yeah right, why should I" a woman shouted again and again_

"_What's the matter with going with my friends anyway?" the man shouted again _

"_Can't you just leave them for just this week, gosh yoh you have your family now and still you care about your friends more than us" the woman shouted angrily_

"_Anna I'm always here can I just have my freedom for just a little while, anna you have all what you want now money, being the shaman queen!!!! What else do you want? If it wasn't for that stupid engagement" yoh shouted madly, and then went out of the room._

Suddenly anna felt hurt to what yoh have said, didn't he know that she didn't want any of that things he said. She only wanted to have fun with her two treasures in the world, and a sudden question went out of the girl's mind.

"_Did yoh really love her?" _

_When hana heard that the shouting stopped. He went out of his room and went to the room where he heard the argument._

_When he notices that it was his parent's room he went in silently like a ghost. Then he saw his mother crying, he always thought that his mother was strong but then he realize that his mother was always weak she's just not showing it. _

_Hana went to his mothers side and said "kasan don't cry, nanto ka naru sa, so pls don't cry" his mother gently held hana and said "I know hana and my little boy always make kasan happy" anna smile to his hana, then stood up and went to the kitchen to cook._

"_Hana what do you like for dinner" anna asked hana _

_Hana grinned and said" kasan lets go out with tosan and eat outside" _

_Anna was shocked; yoh and her had a big fight just a minute ago. She didn't expect this to happen. "Hana, can we go out for another time please" anna said to hana gently._

_Then hana started to cry, "Baby don't cry pls" anna said cupping her son's red cheek. _

"_I want to go out with kasan and tosan" hana said sadly_

"_Ask your tosan, ok" anna said before walking out of the room _

_After the conversation with his mother, hana went out to find his father. Hana looks around the house but his tosan wasn't there so hana decided to go out to the backyard. When he went out of the backyard, he saw his father sitting near the sakura tree. Hana tip toed then jumped to his father and hug him. Yoh was shocked at first, but then relaxed._

"_Tosan" hana said happily_

"_What does my little boy want" yoh said raising his son up to the air _

"_Tosan let's eat dinner outside with kasan" hana looked at his father grinning widely_

"_Did you asked your kasan about it?" yoh said to his son_

"_hai, kasan asked me to asked you." Hana said looking down at the grass _

"_What's the matter hana?" his father said gently_

"_Tosan it's about kasan" hana said looking at his father with a serious look_

"_What is it"yoh asked? _

"_I saw okasan crying, tosan did kasan and you had a fight?" hana said sadly_

_Yoh didn't answer but instead yoh gently pick his son up, and gently kiss him on the cheek. "Go get change ok, we'll be waiting for you outside" yoh said then went inside the house._

"_Tosan" hana said, then gently stood up and went inside._

_Anna was sitting near the porch. She was beautiful as ever, anna wore a blue t-shirt with a flower design on it and it truly fits her body, she wore a blue pants with a glittery heart design on it. She really looks like a teenager in that outfit, simple but yet beautiful._

_Anna was in deep thoughts, in the way that she didn't heard his son calling. "Kasan lets go, kasan" hana shouted from the door. Hana was getting worried he gently walk to her mothers side and started shaking her._

"_Kasan what's the matter?" hana asked worriedly _

"_Oh, im sorry hana, ikimasho" anna said tiredly_

_The two walk out of the house, yoh was waiting outside. He was wearing a plain long sleeve and plain black pants. Yoh look at hana and said "hana you look so kawaii"._

_Hana was wearing a plaid jumper and a long sleeve. "Arigato tosan" hana said sweetly. Hana was looking at his parents, the two where both avoiding each others gaze. After a while of walking they reach the designated place. It was chinwang's restaurant. Hana went in first next is his tosan and next is his kasan who was really in deep thoughts._

_They took there sit and waited for the waiter to ask them what's there order. After 5 minutes of waiting the waiter went to them and asks there order, "sir, madam can I know what your order is" the waiter said politely. _

"_Ah! 3 macaronis, 3 salad for desert, and 3 ice tea pls" yoh said slowly, then look at his wife who was really deep in thoughts._

"_Tosan" hana said happily_

"_Ah! What is it hana" yoh said looking at his son who has a big grin on his face_

"_Tosan let's go to the carnival" hana said with a pleading look on his face_

"_I don't know hana ask your kasan about it" yoh said before turning on his headphones_

"_Kasan" hana said excitedly, but his mother didn't answer back._

"_Okasan" hana said worriedly, but to his luck his mother didn't answer. He repeatedly call and call his mother, but anna didn't answer she was locked inside her thoughts._

"_TOSAN!!!!!!!!" hana screamed _

_Yoh was shock with the sudden shout, but again look at his son who was filled with tears. "otosan" the boy said. "What's the matter" yoh said holding his sons hand._

"_Tosansob kasan is sob gone" hana starts to cry and cry, yoh look at his wife. Anna's cheek where white like the color of the dead people, her eyes where really blank. Yoh shook his head and run towards his wife, he shook her many times but anna didn't respond. He gently pick her up and went out of the door, hana was following his papa. When he notices a small pendant on the ground, hana picks it up and open it gently. He saw his picture with his parent when they went to vacation in izumo. _

_Hana reed the writing that was engraved to the pendant "my yoh, my hana, my family, I love you all, even if you thought that anna didn't care about the two of you, your wrong because anna asakura. Was happy to have you both and anna don't want to lose you"_

_Hana smiled he need to show it to his tosan so that, his tosan and kasan will be close again. Hana run home, there he saw his mother resting on the couch and his father was _

_inside the kitchen calling Faust._

_His mother was breathing hard her eyes were now close. Hana gently walk to his mother side and kissed her to the cheek. _

"_Kasan pls be alright, I love you mommy" hana whispered softly to his mother's ear. Then run toward to his father 'tosan look look' hana said to his father, who was now making some tea for anna. Yoh look at hana and said "don't worry about your kasan, uncle Faust will be here soon"_

"_Tosan not that, read the writings on the pendant" hana said then, hand over the pendant to his father then said "that's the reason why kasan didn't want you to go with uncle horo, because kasan wanted us all to be safe and always at her side, maybe kasan was crying because she thought that tosan didn't care about us". _

_His father walk towards his son then said "hana thank you for making me understand, how your kasan wanted me not go, and hana thank you for all" yoh pecked his son on the cheek then went to the living room, where anna was resting. _

_Yoh held his wife's hand then slowly kiss her on the lips. "pls be alright anata" yoh said holding his wife hand tighter._

_Hana went next to his tosan then rested his head on the couch then fall asleep to a sweet slumber. (Faust was on his way)_

_After an hour or so faust told yoh about anna's condition. Faust told yoh that anna only needed some rest, then she'll be back to normal. After that yoh went to the living room and pick his baby boy up, then went to his room and tucked him on his bed before yoh _

_went out of his son's room he whispered the words 'goodnight and I love you my baby hana"._

_He went again to the living room and pick up his wife then went to there room. Then yoh turn off the light and went to bed._

_The next day yoh woke up at 4:30 he notice that his wife was already awake, so yoh went down stairs and saw his wife at the backyard. He walk gently to her, then grab her waist and whisper "anata im sorry, for what I've done, I really am can you still forgive me" anna look at yoh then gently leaned closer to him then gave him a kiss and whispered "silly of course I do"_

_End_

_Like it hate it pls R&R_


End file.
